


The Diary of Steve Rogers

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter, non chronological diary of the Super Soldier Steve Rogers and his daily life as well as some other Avengers and TASM stuff thrown in there. Stony. Superfamily. Superhusbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Steve Rogers

Just back from Texas, Fury had me out there on a solo mission. Mostly boring stuff, but it all went smoothly and that means I got to come back a couple of days early. It's nice to be back in the Stark Tower with Tony. I still can't believe that I used to think this building was ugly.

Tony was still down in the shop when I got back so I took a quick shower before starting to whip up some pancakes. Tony thinks it's hilarious when I make them for dinner, but they're easy and I wanted an excuse to be able to eat obscene amounts of bacon. Cooking in the Tower is slightly traumatic, though. It seems that everyone here has gone through rigorous smell training at some point, that is the only way I can explain that whenever I cook they all seem to turn up and take some, meaning I have to cook extra if I want any. Clint, Tash, Bruce and Tony don't take much but Thor, Peter and I eat for at least three people each. So when I set about making pancakes I start the batter with two cartons of eggs. I pour some into a pan, while turning the bacon and putting plates and syrup on the table.

Soon enough they turn up, under the pretence of welcoming me back, but whenever anyone leaves it is always with a wodge of sticky pancakes on a plate. I don't mind. They all stay to chat for a bit, asking how it went. Finally I have finished cooking and it is only Tony that I have yet to see.

"Jarvis, could you call Tony up, please? Don't say it's me. I want to surprise him."

Tony came bounding up the stairs a couple of minutes later, a smile splitting his face in two when he saw I was waiting for him. If I had received the hug he gave me then pre-serum, I would have been pushed to the floor. As it was I managed to catch him as he flung his arms around my chest. We stayed like that for a while.

I pressed a kiss to his temple as I broke away, asking if he had remembered to eat at all while I was away. He had a lot of excuses but the short answer was no. He had not. I sat him down with his pancakes and when we had both finished, we shifted to the sofa to watch some crap TV.

Yes. I can't believe I ever thought the Stark Tower was ugly. It's home.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't forget to review or look at the other Avenger's Diaries that link to this fic. Disclaimer: I know nothing.


End file.
